marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Confederacy
The Confederacy is an intergalactic alliance formed by members of six extraterrestrial species that have approached Earth demanding Gravitonium and Inhumans, in exchange for protection from Thanos. They initially struck a deal with HYDRA leader Hale, but they were ultimately forced to collaborate with a Gravitonium empowered Glenn Talbot, who seized a seat in the Confederacy until his demise at the hands of Quake during the battle of Chicago. One year later, the Confederacy started chasing down S.H.I.E.L.D. in deep space, wanting revenge for costing them so much. History Foundering Six extraterrestrial species, including the Astrans, the Kallusians, the Kree, the Remorath and the Rajaks stood together for more than a 1,000 years in an alliance called the Confederacy, which would be united against threats to achieving their own goals. Over five hundred years ago, the Confederacy began to hold regular sacred gathering ceremonies.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All Deal with HYDRA leader Hale]] In the aftermath of the Battle of New York, the Confederacy was contacted by HYDRA thanks to a transceiver reclaimed in a Chitauri aircraft. The Confederacy struck a deal with HYDRA and demanded Inhumans and Gravitonium in exchange for the Confederacy's protection of EarthAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine, notably from Thanos whose quest for the Infinity Stones made Earth one of his targets. However, the Confederacy did not intend to keep their part of the bargain as they were fully aware that even their forces could not match the Mad Titan's might. meets S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Phil Coulson]] The Confederacy tasked General Hale, their human associate, to find the Gravitonium and the Inhumans they were looking for. To that end, Hale tried to convince S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Phil Coulson to join her. She took him to the Confederacy meeting room where Qovas used his Astralscope to show Thanos' spaceships approaching Earth to Coulson. Qovas and Hale thus informed Coulson about the deal struck between the Confederacy and HYDRA. ]] However, Coulson refused and Hale, who had actually secured a bulk a Gravitonium long ago but refused to share it to the Confederacy, lost it to S.H.I.E.L.D. in the same time she lost her daughter Ruby Hale. In despair, she reached out to the Confederacy and disclosed the location of the Lighthouse, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base, claiming that she would not try to stop the Confederacy from attacking and killing the S.H.I.E.L.D. members.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.18: All Roads Lead... S.H.I.E.L.D. Opposition ]] Confederacy leader Qovas led his spaceship, along with a battalion of Remorath, above the Lighthouse. He contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. and demanded the Gravitonium to be handed over, but Phil Coulson blatantly refused, prompting the Confederacy to end the negotiations and to launch an assault on the Lighthouse. Several Remorath infiltrated the Lighthouse and soon began a rampage, killing several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the process while looking for the Gravitonium. However, the Remorath were eliminated by Glenn Talbot, who had infused himself with the Gravitonium, causing the Confederacy's attack to fail.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.19: Option Two New Member kneels before Glenn Talbot]] Following the Confederacy's defeat, Glenn Talbot used his powers to take Phil Coulson and himself into Qovas' Ship. There, they met with Qovas and Talbot, demonstrating his newfound mighty powers, ordered Qovas and the Remorath to kneel before him. Although Qovas warned them that the Confederacy would not leave such an insult unpunished, Talbot ignored his warnings and requested to meet the other members of the Confederacy. At first, Qovas refused, but he eventually accepted when he understood that Talbot had infused himself with the Gravitonium the Confederacy was looking for. is murdered by Glenn Talbot]] As a result, Talbot and Qovas joined the other members of the Confederacy in their traditional meeting room. At first, the Confederacy leaders were shocked to see Talbot as they considered that he did not belong to their circle and they refused to consider renegotiating the deal the Confederacy had struck with HYDRA. Talbot requested to be made part of the Confederacy as Earth's representative, but Crixon refused, claiming that they could not welcome a simple Human to seat with them. This caused Talbot to approach Crixon and to fully reveal the extent of his Gravitonium-based powers, leading to Crixon's death. Thus, Talbot forced his way within the Confederacy. tells Glenn Talbot about Thanos]] Most of the Confederacy leaders then left, leaving only Qovas, Talbot and the Kree Taryan. Taryan revealed to Talbot that the Confederacy had never intended to protect the Earth, especially against Thanos, who was coming to Earth as they spoke. Talbot, Taryan and Qovas agreed that Talbot should absorb more Gravitonium to become more powerful. takes control of the Confederacy and the war against S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Talbot and Qovas returned into Qovas' spaceship, where they informed Coulson and Hale about their talks with the other Confederacy leaders. However, upon learning Taryan's allegiance to the House of Kasius, Coulson immediately warned Talbot, which angered the new Confederacy member. When Talbot figured out that S.H.I.E.L.D. had infiltrated the ship, he felt betrayed by Coulson and eventually turned on him. As a result, Hale was killed and Coulson, Melinda May and Daisy Johnson were made prisoners of the Confederacy. Losing Control locks up Melinda May and Phil Coulson]] The Confederacy intended to keep Phil Coulson and Melinda May prisoners in Qovas' Ship while Daisy Johnson would be delivered to Taryan. In the meantime, new Confederacy leader Glenn Talbot decided to leave to find more Gravitonium to gain more power. In order to prevent Coulson and May from escaping, Qovas warned them that the Confederacy would launch Ionizer Missiles on the Lighthouse should they attempt anything to escape. faces his impending death from the Ionizer Missiles]] However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to break free: Deke Shaw helped Coulson and May to leave their cell while Johnson broke free of the Astralscope illusion she was submitted to by Taryan. Coulson and Johnson successfully escaped from Qovas' spaceship with the Zephyr One which had been taken into space by S.H.I.E.L.D. and May and Shaw remained in the spaceship to disarm the missiles. Qovas attempted to stop them, but he failed and launched the missiles, unaware that their target had been changed from the Lighthouse to Qovas' spaceship itself. May and Shaw escaped with the Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device while the ship was being destroyed, leading to the death of yet another leader of the Confederacy.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.21: The Force of Gravity freezes to death in space]] Furthermore, the new Confederacy member Talbot was soon defeated by Quake during the Battle of Chicago. Along with Talbot, the Gravitonium the Confederacy desired was expelled into outer space by Johnson. In the end, the Confederacy failed to obtain both the Gravitonium and the Inhumans promised by HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End Destruction of Chronyca-2 Having learned that the planet Chronyca-2 had been destroyed, the Confederacy sent a fleet of warships to search through the remnants of the planet and seize anything of value. However, they met an unexpected resistance from the surviving Chronicoms, which caused the Confederacy to lose the spaceships which were either destroyed or commandeered by the Chronicoms.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.05: The Other Thing Deep Space Hunt ]] Outraged by the humiliation they had suffered because of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Confederacy began to send troops to find and eliminate their enemies. One of their warships located the Zephyr One used by S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Search for Leo Fitz and fired Ionizer Missiles at the aircraft, but the warship eventually lost them due to their use of the Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.01: Missing Pieces Appearances References Category:Organizations Category:Confederacy